Story
"The Past" - In the beginning, the cosmic world was created by the gods and from its center, the seeds of life were scattered to all corners of the universe. While the scattered seeds slowly evolved into land and sea, the remaining shells dissolved to create the atmosphere around the newly formed worlds. With that, the planets slowly began to form one by one. However, the universe still remained dormant, voided of life and living creatures. The gods reflected upon this emptiness and had their mystical giants descended upon the universe to create life. The mystical giants, with missions of creation, entered into the universe, each scattering to different planets hoping to create life of beauty as the gods intended. "The Genesis" - One mystical giant descended upon a planet that was filled with vast continents that bore great beauty even the gods would have been filled with joy and envy. The mystical giant manifested the laws of nature by creating four rules of ordinances and named the vast continent "Arcana," to mean "Knowledge & Mystery," and in the center of the continent he planted the tree of life and named it "Archelon". Upon the blessing of the gods and the mystical giant, Archelon began to grow into a great tree that could be seen from miles away and started to bore fruits that gave birth to all initial living creatures on the continent. "The Birth of Archane" - After the initial birth of creation, "Archelon" bore no fruits for many centuries. But one day, the "Elders of Alleshave" noticed Archelon bearing a single fruit. The Elders of Alleshave attentively observed this mystical indication and gave utmost care to Archelon hoping for a successful birth of this creation. With the care from the elders, upon time, the fruit gave birth to a boy.The elders anointed this boy the King of Arcana and named him "Shulander Archane." "The Sovereign of Darkness" - One day, the sovereign Lord Archane stumbled upon a rune fragment from "Infinitas". Realizing that the rune could generate special powers from other dimensions, Archane used the rune to create a powerful sword and named it "The Sword of Shadows". Expecting a disruption in all dimensions and chaos that would collapse all existing laws of nature, "Pylon", the Elf lord, persuaded other non-human races to unite against Archane and his army. However, Lord Archane and "The Sword of Shadows" proved too much, leaving Pylon and his united armies in total annihilation. But consequentially, ‘Sword of Shadows" created dimensional rifts in all sides of the continent, resulting in devastation and ruins all over the land of Arcana. Due to the continuing desolation, the aristocrats of the "Duran Assembly" ordered Archane to destroy the sword. However, enslaved by the unlimited power the sword possessed, Archane became filled with greed and slowly descended into madness. Eventually, lured by the powers that crept through the dimensional rifts, Archane finally fell into temptation and summoned a demon from the other dimension, creating his army of darkness "Sahar’ and was feared as the sovereign of darkness….